This application relates to a non-contact type charger and a non-contact type battery in which battery cells are able to be charged with power in a non-contact manner.
Electronic devices are operated using electricity as an energy source.
Electrical power as an energy source needs to be supplied to electronic devices in order for the electronic devices to operate. Electronic devices may generate power using a self-generation scheme, or may receive power supplied by external power sources.
In order for electronic devices to receive power supplied by external power sources, a power supply may be required to transfer power from power supply facilities to the electronic devices.
A contact-type power supply device, which is directly connected to an electronic device through a connector, or the like, is commonly used to supply power to a rechargeable battery provided in the electronic device. Alternatively, power may be supplied to a battery provided in an electronic device in a non-contact manner, as detailed in the following Related Art Document.
However, the following Related Art Document does not disclose techniques for obtaining balance between power levels in a plurality of battery cells of a battery and significantly increasing effective currents of the battery cells in a case in which power is applied to the battery in a non-contact manner.